


Wonderland

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 15 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Wonderland"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

He doesn’t realize it until later, but it starts under Ba Sing Se.

She is desperately open; she doesn’t care that he sees inside her heart. And he thought she hated him, but she turns around and touches his face, offers to give him her most valuable thing for no reason except to help him.

She plants the seed of _hope_ , then – hope that somewhere, kindness is normal; that simple acceptance is a thing.

It stays in the back of his mind until he finally gathers the courage to jump into an unknown that only promises him one thing: her.


End file.
